I Need Her
by Lover-Of-Sorts07
Summary: Alex can't live without Paige, Paige feels the same way. What will happen? Read to find out!


I Need Her

The raven haired beauty stirred from her restless sleep. She had not had a good nights sleep in nearly 4 months and she was annoyed with how frequently her ex-girlfriend appeared in her thoughts and disturbed her otherwise blissful dreams. The break-up had hurt them both. Neither of them seemed to want to end everything, but it happened that way anyhow. Now, the beginning of the next school year with her ex going off to college, she believed she would never have her love back. She had to stop her or go with her or something. She didn't think she could live another day without that beautiful woman by her side. Slowly she rose from her comfortable bed to face yet another day without Paige.

She shuffled her feet into the bathroom and turned on the hot than the cold water for her morning shower. She could hear her mother and her mother's loser boyfriend snoring in the adjacent room and thought it best not to wake them with any loud noise. The fights seemed to have worsened lately and her mother's bruises were added to almost every night. The constent doctering of her mother had aided in her restless sleep. She had no idea what the day had in store for her, but for some reason she felt better when she thought of Paige. Paige had seen first hand the kind of abuse Alex and her mother had to face from her mothers boyfriend and had wanted to help. Just being around Paige and seeing her smiling face seemed to comfort Alex in some strange way that she couldn't explain. The feeling of relief Alex felt just by Paige's scent made her never want to go back to her home. No. It wasn't a home. It was just a house. Paige's house was her "home".

Alex had always left the house before her mother and boyfriend arose from their sleep, but today her mother was up early. Emily never seemed to talk to her daughter about anything until the moments after the beatings. Alex didn't mind this because she never had anything to talk to her mother about, apart from the mistakes Emily was making by staying with her boyfriend. Alex hurried in and out of the shower so she could get out of the house as soon as possible.

She left her house at roughly 10 am and headed to Paige's house. She had to have closure. She reached her house shortly and wished she hadn't. Alex went up to the door and went to knock, but the door opened before she had the chance. It was Paige who had answered the door. Alex couldn't think of anything to say so she turned to leave muttering a slight appology, but Paige stopped her by saying, "Wait. I was about to head over to your house to how how you were." Paige said trying to keep her calm at the sight of Alex on her doorstep. "Please, come in." Paige said as she moved so Alex could enter her home. Alex walked in and stood just inside the door awaiting Paige to invite her further into her home. "Sit on the couch." Paige said as she walked over to the couch. Alex sat just inches away from her, but felt as if the gap was a mile long.

"I've missed you and i've wanted to come over for the last four months to talk, but I could never work up enough nerve." Paige began as emoition overwhelmed her. She truly had been wanting to see Alex, but she didn't feel that Alex wanted to have anything to do with her, since Alex had been the one to break things off.

"I've missed you too." Alex said with tears beginning to well up in her eyes. She had been so focused on the fact that she was so close to Paige that she had not noticed the lone tear that had slid down her tan check. Paige brought her hand up to Alex's face to wipe it away, but was stopped by Alex's fingers and hand grabbing onto her own. Paige wasn't sure what to do. She wanted to kiss her so bad, but she knew it wouldn't be right at the moment, so she just took her hand from Alex's grip and crossed her arms to help herself resist all temptation. Paiges reaction hurt and confused Alex.

"I'm sorry for hurting you." Alex blurted and quickly regrated her words after seeing the look on Paige's face.

"It's alright. It was my fault for being so overbearing. I was just under so much stress. I know that's not a good excuse, but it's pretty much all I have." Paige said trying not to cry as she stared at the floor unable to look into Alex's eyes. Alex suddenly gets an overwhleling sensation to kiss Paige, but thinks better of it considering the sircumstances. After a long stare with the floor, Paige looks nito Alex's eyes aith tears in her own wishing Alex would kiss her, but knowing it most likely would not happen. Or so she thought. With no previous warning Alex leans forward and kisses Paige lightly on the lips, but draws back realising her mistake. Alex had been so overcome with her emotions that she could no longer resist. Paige began to cry harder as she thought of the fact that she was to leave for Banting soon and might forever lose the love of her life. She acted quickly and on impulse.

"Alex, come with me. Please. I can't leave here without you. I love you and want to be with you for the rest of my life." Paige said and awaited Alex's reaction.

"I thought you'd never ask." Alex said with the biggest grin she could muster and tears of happiness in her eyes.


End file.
